


Supernova

by justbygrace



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Canon verse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbygrace/pseuds/justbygrace
Summary: Set directly after 'School Reunion'





	

"So, the universe really does implode when the Doctor dances?" Mickey asked, looking out of the TARDIS doors at the burning supernova in the distance.

Rose tried to chuckle from where she sat with her back against the door frame and one foot dangling into space. 

He smirked at Rose who shook her head at him, but soon returned her gaze to where the Doctor was hunched over the console, tinkering with some part or other. He'd claimed that the Krillitane had caused residual damage to any alien tech around and the TARDIS was feeling ill. Mickey had taken him at face value, enjoying the supernova with nary a care, but Rose knew the Doctor's stall tactics when she saw them.

It had hardly been an hour since they had dropped off Sarah Jane and taken off for adventures in time and space. Oddly enough those words weren't filling her with as much joy as they once had. She wasn't entirely sure if it was the events of the day or the unexpected presence of her ex-boyfriend, but time and space was starting to feel very claustrophobic. 

"Everything okay, Rose?" Mickey sounded concerned, but Rose's eyes were still on the Doctor and she knew she hadn't imagined the stiffening of his shoulders.

"Oh yeah, just a bit tired." She smiled the way she had learned to do in delicate situations. "Beautiful sight, isn't it? Someday we should take you to the Medusa Cascade; it's probably my favorite spot."

"Sounds good," Mickey said with a massive yawn. He stretched his arms out to either side and rolled his back muscles before standing. "Well I'm exhausted. Think I'm going to turn in. You've got a bed I can crash in?"

Rose narrowed her eyes at him, she'd seen actors on the stage with less talent than that little performance. She gave him a half-nod, "Sure, the Doctor can tell you which one yours will be."

The Doctor's head came up and he gave Rose a sharp look before inclining his head towards the hall and following Mickey out of the room.

Rose watched the two men depart before returning her gaze to the expanse of space before her. It really was beautiful, the bright colors of the supernova reflecting off the surrounding stars and planets, and creating a halo effect. It was also, unless she was much mistaken, the same supernova she had watched with the Doctor a few weeks ago. The one where he had spoken at length about what caused it and how long it lasted and a lot of other scientific facts that she had mostly tuned out.

She had been too enthralled by the gorgeous view and on the fact that the Doctor had his arm around her shoulders and she was snuggled into his side. It had been wonderful, just the two of them together, watching something beautiful. But now, after meeting Sarah Jane and the unfinished sentences of the day, she wondered if there was a reason the Doctor had brought them back here and more than just his poor driving skills. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the Doctor's footsteps, heavy and deliberate across the metal grating. He walked up behind her and slightly to the right, stopping when he was leaning against the door frame. She could see him out of the corner of her eye, arms folded and gaze fixed on the view before them; his face was thrown into shadow, only the flickering of the supernova illuminating his features.

"Thought you had repairs to make," she asked, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Thought you were tired." His reply was swift.

She smiled a bit. "Guess both of us say things we don't mean." It came out harsher than she had intended and she winced.

"Suppose. Recognize this place?" He gestured forward into open air.

"Thought it looked familiar." She wanted to ask him why the return trip, but she wanted him to offer the information freely more. "We're a bit farther along in the process though, right?"

"Very good!" He glanced down at her in surprise. "About two days after last time. It's starting to fade out there to the left, see?"

"Yeah. Sad, isn't it? Something so beautiful lasting such a short time." She wrapped her arms around her stomach, suddenly cold.

"That's the way of things. Nothing is meant to last forever; nothing should last forever." His tone was low, quiet, intentional and she had a feeling they weren't talking about the supernova.

"Some things should," she argued. "I think some things can."

"No, everything dies or is destroyed. Whether through the folly of man (or alien) or the slow progression of time, nothing lasts forever. Rocks and trees crumble, structures collapse, planets are blown up, suns die out, everything comes to an end." His voice shook with intensity.

Rose could feel tears sliding down her cheeks. "Doctor," she whispered.

He dropped to the ground in an instant, wrapping an arm around her and drawing her into his side. She turned her face into his shoulder and allowed her tears to soak his coat. She stayed there as long as she dared, mind whirling as she tried to process the Doctor's harsh proclamation.

At length she twisted her body until she was facing forward, head still resting back against the Doctor's chest. They sat in silence for a time, each lost to their own thoughts.

She was the one to breach the wall. "I still think that some things should. If those things are protected, guarded, valued then they should."

"What about the inevitable march of time?" It almost sounded as if his voice was shaking.

"Some people live more in twenty years than others do in eighty. It's not the time that matters, it's the person," she told him.

"Rose Tyler," he said softly. She waited for him to continue, but he didn't.

"Forever can last a day and it can last a million years. Forever is about what you do with the time you're given." She was no longer certain which one of them she was convincing.

His other arm came around her, both hands locked just below her rib cage as if anchoring her to him. She could feel his cheek resting on the top of her head and she wondered why the sudden need for physical closeness. Not that she was complaining, but even amongst the flirting and innuendos of New Earth and werewolves, the Doctor had always danced away from any hint of taking the next step.

There was a sudden whirring noise from behind them and the strands of 'In the Mood' filled the room. Rose couldn't help but chuckle and the Doctor joined in. He disentangled himself from her and hopped to his feet, holding out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" He was smiling, but the darkness still shrouded his eyes.

She scrambled to her feet and accepted his hand, stepping as close to him as she could. As they swayed to the soft music she rested her head on his shoulder, the sound of his double heartbeat filling her ears. If this was it, if this was all he could ever give her, a twirl around the console room and the brilliant colors of a supernova, she could be content.

As the last notes faded away, the Doctor leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her brow. Rose returned the kiss to the crease below his collarbone before stepping backwards, out of his arms.

"Well, Mickey was once more very wrong. The world doesn't implode when the Doctor dances." He was smiling, but it was the manic grin of being sentenced to certain death.

She wanted to say something to reassure him, something to prove to him that his pessimism wouldn't come true, that sometimes the universe gave as much as it took away, but she couldn't think of anything. Nothing that his scientific mind with its love for facts and figures would cling to, all she had to offer was emotions and feelings. All she could do was hold onto his hand as tightly as she knew how. Before she could gather her thoughts, she let out an enormous yawn.

"Ahh, see! You are tired!" The Doctor gave her hand one last squeeze and released her. "Go to sleep, Rose, I'll see you in the morning. I've got the perfect idea of where to take Mickety Mick for his first adventure!"

She smiled at him. "I'm sure he'll enjoy it, wherever it is. Goodnight, Doctor."

"Goodnight, Rose Tyler." His reply was soft.

Rose was nearly out of the console room when she thought of the perfect way to convince him she would be around. She turned back, but he had returned to the doorway, back hunched and hands shoved deep in his pockets, watching the burning of the supernova. She sighed and left the room, there would be time enough to tell him tomorrow after the next adventure.


End file.
